


AC: New Horizons but trash

by Sleeping_Regn



Category: South Park
Genre: All bitches, Crash Test, Focused on Animal Crossing New Horizons, Implied Sexual Content, Karen Tucker is a cat person, Kenny is a God, M/M, Memes, Only Images, Social Media AU, Stan is a Furry, Twitter AU, dumb teens, sort of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Regn/pseuds/Sleeping_Regn
Summary: South Park kids tweeting about Animal Crossing: New HorizonsSort of a Social Media AU crash-test
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Karen McCormick/Tricia Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	AC: New Horizons but trash

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo  
> It's simply a crash test because I was tempted to work through social media AU since it seems fun and it is  
> I had more ideas and characters but I'm not sure of the result, I post this crash-test so this idea wasn't for nothing  
> Plus it actually still makes me laugh
> 
> It might be easier or cleaner on my tumblr though: https://sleepingregn.tumblr.com/post/615306078022959104/bonus
> 
> I will kill for Tyde. Mark my words. Until I'm dead they are canon.

Bonus: 


End file.
